


Untitled

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Aelora said that she wanted "incredibly sappy, in-your-face declarations of love, and staring into one another's eyes Merlin cuddle fic!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Arthur is always especially pliant and susceptible to what Merlin would describe as cuddling - only, not in Arthur's hearing - in the afterglow of a particularly long and languid fuck. Merlin may be sore, his muscles aching where Arthur had pressed his legs up toward his chest, allowing him to thrust harder and deeper, but it's worth it. Arthur's warm, sweat-slick body is a heavy weight draped across Merlin's chest and his arms are a prison of smooth skin and muscle that Merlin has no desire to escape. 

They're sharing a pillow, Arthur's face just inches from Merlin's, and Merlin can feel the warmth of his breath against his cheek. Merlin slowly turns his head and finds himself looking into heavy-lidded blue eyes, still glazed with pleasure. Arthur somehow manages to be ridiculously pretty - again, not a term Merlin would dare use to his face - even when he's tousled and sweaty from several rounds of sex. Merlin has the feeling he just manages to look unfortunately dishevelled. 

Nevertheless, Arthur smiles at him, slow and fond, before stretching the small distance necessary to bring their mouths together in a kiss that may lack the incendiary passion of earlier in the evening, but which is still full of everything they feel for one another.

"I'm glad destiny decided that your place was by my side, Merlin," Arthur says, his voice a whisper against Merlin's lips.

Idly, Merlin reaches up and threads his fingers through Arthur's hair, smoothing the tangled blond strands. "It's not such a bad place to be, destiny or not," he agrees.

Arthur laughs softly as he presses more kisses along the curve of Merlin's jaw, working his way up to his ear, where he tugs gently on the lobe with his teeth.

"Arthur!" Merlin protests at the ticklish touch, but his arms pull Arthur closer instead of pushing him away.

He's rewarded when the huff of breath against his ear resolves into words more felt than heard, but Merlin can recognise, "I love you," when he hears it.


End file.
